


DVA’S Secret Slut Stream DSSS

by Piddleyfangs



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dickgirls, Exhibitionism, F/F, Futa, Futanari, Other, Smutty, Stomach Bulge, Video Format: Streaming, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, smut as fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 19:04:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7373794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piddleyfangs/pseuds/Piddleyfangs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>D.Va hosts a three part smutty party hangout for all of her sugar-internet-daddies to convince them to give out the cash for her to afford dumb video games.</p><p>Contains a lot of exhibitionism, whoring out to the internet, attempts at humor, and oh DICK GIRLS</p><p>4,785 words, three parts that flow together if you squint right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Hour

“Hey guys, you know who it is~” The Korean girl winked at the webcam as it instantly snapped alive, feeding a hungry audience of a hundred premium subscribers. “Sorry for the delay! We just have such a big event planned tonight. There was a lot of prep work. You would not believe it. But I’m here now!” The camera was propped up on the computer monitor. D.Va smirked away at her audience, giving plenty of peace signs and winks. The room was dim, save for the computer monitor glow making everything seem to be bathed in a blue tint. A bed covered in stuffed animals could almost be made out, as well as some posters on the wall. “Now, of course, tonight is a very special night. Only those of you who are my top tier patrons could even get on~” There were dollar signs in her eyes as she skimmed her eyes across the chat on the monitor, watching her chatroom bask in her glory. These were the fools willing to pay hundreds for their gaming idol. D.Va was more than happy to offer something that would make them grovel even harder. 

“I would also like to thank the extremely generous donation of my top follower, that sent this idea in motion to start.” It was hard to deny the donation. Ten thousand, and all she would to do is offer a special stream once in a while, one that sort of pushed her age rating… “Now, we shouldn’t waste much more time. I’ll meet you guys over at the other camera. Winky face~” The camera switched off. D.Va hustled over to the bed, jumping into it. Another camera turned on, and D.Va turned towards it. This one was far better quality, not some little square that recorded about as well as a potato. This was 4k, a real investment. “Heya guys. Hehehe, told you it wouldn’t be long.” She shot her peace signs like the stream restarted. “Now, we need to welcome our first guess. The lovely, figure-licious babe, she’s cuddlier than a little baby polar bear, introducing, Mei~!” 

Mei crawled atop the bed, dressed down only to her bikini. Well, it probably wasn’t her bikini. It was small. So small, it was just two triangles on a string that barely covered her nipples, the pinkness of the areolas still showing. “Um...” Mei didn’t know what to say, laying atop of D.Va on the bed. Her fat tits nearly drowned the little cyber goddess.

“Go on.” DVA said. “Do your stuff.”

“My stuff?” Mei blushed thickly, the red and pink rushing to her face. 

“Ugh, we talked about this! This is what I paid you to do!” 

“A-alright.” Mei sat up. The camera automatically moved, zooming in on the bulge in Mei’s short thong. Well, it wasn’t so much of a bulge, as it was a cock with a really, really tight strand of thread tied up around it, arcing back around to her fat ass. “I’m still just so nervous! I’ve never done anything like this…”

“Don’t worry, they’ve already seen your dick!” D.Va grinned, staring up at the cock on the girl straddling her. She was easily seven inches, give or take. Probably give. “What’s it matter, all they’re going to see is my adorable face moaning now.”

“Well…” Mei sighed. She went down to D.Va’s rear of her suit, and ripped a hole in it. Mei moved so certainly, and D.Va grinned as she did. D.Va’s crotch was bare now, and the camera zoomed in to show. D.Va’s slit was offensively perfect, like it was designed instead of naturally made. Tight, pink, and a little rosy. Mei moved, lifting D.Va’s legs and wrapping them around her. Mei pressed the tip of her cock against D.Va’s lips, her rosebud greeting the cock with an eager swallow, surrounding the prick in squishy adoration. “O-oh my…” Mei sounded, looking a little weak before she swallowed hard and focused. With wobbly knees, she pressed in. D.Va’s eyes went wide, and then went half lidded, her mouth agape as she let out a gasp, the cock seeming to push the air out of her throat as she went. 

The final push went, and Mei was completely inside the attention whore in the ripped suit. The rest might as well be a blur. Mei started to speed up, seeming to lose touch with herself the more she went. The camera didn’t show her face, as it was far too focused on D.Va’s goods, but Mei’s face was wild, with her bangs coming loose, and her face contorting happily into blissful expressions. Mei’s wide hips straddled the thin girl beneath as she pounded into D.Va. The camera zoomed in on D.Va’s face, her eyes going cross, her lids close, her whole face squinting hard as she pounded into.

D.Va turned towards the camera, hunting to look for her computer monitor. She squinted, trying to make out the chat. “Dammit, should have gotten the screen closer…” D.Va at least was prepared for that. She reached onto the floor, and pulled up her phone. She flipped on the sizeable device, and turned it over to the stream, all the while, the mountain of curves kept pounding into her, making the phone wobbly in her shaking hands. D.Va slammed her eyes shut, and hung her head back, moaning loudly as Mei sped up extra hard. D.Va fought to sit up, like she was caught in a wind chamber and was fighting back against the fan. She was able to bring her phone back up, and open it.

“Mmmm.” D.Va looked through the chat, scrolling through all of her adoring fans, and how shocked and aroused they were. D.Va giggled to herself, her laughs muffled by a sudden surge of lust. It was like a shock that danced up her spine, and made her hand her head back and lock up her elbows to try and survive the surge. “They love it~” D.Va grinned, turning to the chat. 

“C-cumming!” Mei announced suddenly.

“Alright fans~ Get ready!” D.Va watches as the camera slides over to the moneyshot splash region. “Heeeeere it comes!” And boom. Mei thrusts a few more times, each time her rod comes out a bit more smothered in her thick white cum, the stuff oozing out. “Love, D.Va~” The camera slowly slides back to D.Va’s face, sweat dripping down the bridge of her nose, her hair a bit messier. “And that was just round one. Everyone, say thank you to our first special guest, Mei~” The camera slipped back to Mei. Her eyes went wide.

“Y-you said it wouldn’t go back to me!” The naked thick girl instantly hopped out of the bed and ran, looking for a towel or her thin triangle bikini that she must have thrown off while the camera looked away. She snuck out the door, sobbing lightly. 

“Oops.” D.Va was quiet for a second. “Well… Stay tuned everybody! I’ll be back with another amazing guest~ Peace!”


	2. The Second Hour

When Mei was well and away, D.Va returned to the computer, grinning happily at the screen. “Hey guys, hey guys~” She shot up two peace signs, showing off to her loyal, loving audience. “I just got done getting cleaned up. Only took like what, ten minutes? Still, that is a long time to go without your favorite gamer girl, am I right?” She held her arms out expectantly, her eyes skimming across the chat. “You guys shouldn’t be surprised I’m doing slutty things.” She giggles, rolling her eyes. “After all, I did promise this was a special stream! That means I am going to be doing stuff that is special, not just another round of me blasting nerds!” D.Va snorted, typing away at her keyboard to get the next scene ready. 

The camera adjusted again. The audience got a clear shot of another room. Zarya was tied up to a chair, gagged and blindfolded. D.Va entered the room, now sharing it with the tied up woman. “See guys? Special stream!” The Korean girl giggled, placing a hand on one of the thick muscular shoulders of the pink haired woman. The bound pinkette made a sound that was mostly stopped by the gag. “Today, we got the biggest cock I know about.” D.Va took the cock she was talking about into one hand. Zarya was definitely very hung, far beyond gifted in the girl cock department.

To give exact measurements would to do away with the way the thickness toyed with the eye. She looked as thick as miles, as long as lightyears. D.Va certainly seemed enthralled. There was a long pause, something that went on awkwardly for a minute of just her staring longingly at it. She eyed along the ridges of it, her eyes following the veins like dots to treasure on a map. And her sight ended at the blushy head of the cock, like it was the summit of a mountain over a glorious sunset. D.Va swallowed hard and shook her head. “Um… I’m still streaming…” She said to herself. She turned to the camera.

“Oh, heya guys!” She gave her usual peace signs, but she was clearly still effected. “So, um, we um, have a very nice volunteer.” She cleared her throat. “Crap, I already said that…” Her confidence was fleeing. She walked in place, and leaned her weight to the left, then to the right, just pivoting around on her feet. “L-look, I’m going to ride this dick, okay? Donate to my paypal so I can buy new video games!” She took her torn suit self, and straddled Zarya.

In bondage, the mighty woman still stirred, feeling D.Va move to sit in her lap. D.Va lifted her crotch up, lewdly jutting it towards the camera, the cock head just inches away, like a hungry shark. If Zarya could launch forward just an inch, D.Va’s pussy would be right there for the taking. “Yeah, I’m a bit of a size queen~” She grins. “All my dildos have to be this big. Mei is great and all, but she’s no horse cocked goddess, now Zarya…” She cleared her throat before she caught her eyes looking down to steal another glance. “She’s okay, I guess. Seven out of ten.” 

With all the fanfare out of the way, she rolled out of Zarya’s lap to give the cock a hug. She slapped it against her face, wrapped her arms around it. She gave it a few kissed, and even snuck in a lick. The woman beneath all the bondage seemed to enjoy it, and her gag just lightly blocked some happy little moans. D.Va admired the height of it, turning to the camera with a wink.  
“Jealous, boys?” She said.

Somehow, she was able to get her mouth up to the tip of the cock. She stared down at it. She might as well be looking down at the Empire State Building, ready to deep throat from a drop from a helicopter. Before her nerves could get the best of her, she just remembered that she was live currently, an dove forward. She’d do anything for her subscribers. She was clearly rushing. Any irritation she had, she just let her eyes tear up and bared with it. A good deal of the cock vanished down her throat, the drool from the eager cam whore overflowing down the tower she submerged down her throat. 

The camera was positioned so mostly only D.Va’s ass was in view. There was a perfect rip right where her asshole was. It clear wasn’t a professional hole, it was a rip made by a girl eager to get a show going on. D.Va waved it best as she could, but she clearly was a little caught up in the cock she was sucking. She was so eager to please it, she almost forgot about the camera. However, she came back to her sense after and especially sloppy deep cock kiss. 

“Oh, sorry~” She giggled, wiping her lips clean of her drool, turning back to the lens and her audience. “You guys probably want me to shove it in me in a way you can see, huh?” She shook her head, crawling back into Zarya’s lap, facing the camera, her back to the muscular cock goddess. “Well here we are! This way, you guys can see me take it up my ass. I know, I know, you ass fans have been waiting for the anal. Well, here we are now!” Of course, none of the fans were looking forward to a smut stream, but that was what chef D.Va was serving. 

Staring right into the camera, and only looking down for positioning as she came down atop the massive tower of a cock, D.Va gently let herself down onto the cock only a sizequeen could love. Zarya, all the while, made muffled moans into the gag in her mouth. Seemed she was plenty sensitive, and was writing wildly. The thin girl atop her fit snuggly, somehow managing the whole cock inside her. It took some finesse, but the strain it took showed clearly on her face. There were tears in her eyes, and her smile was unsteady. 

“T-there we go…” She said more to assure herself than to appease her audience. “Man, I forgot how big she was…” She looked back up at the camera, trying to wipe the concern from her face despite how much her eyebrows kept reflecting her anxiety. “The reason the bear is all tied up is just so I can assert dominance~ Little known fact, but the bigger the cock, the more they want to be broken in~ And who better to dominate than D.Va? I hold the record for most dominations in any FPS.” She smirks. 

Challenging herself, D.Va tried to keep the cock inside. Climbing up to get it back out of her was liking walking up the side of a building. Her legs wobbled, her knees seemed weak, and yet she did it. She rose, and came back down. Her stomach bulged forward, this time fitting even more of Zarya into her. D.Va groaned loudly, her moan astonished and long. Drawn out until the last feminine purr. A few husky breaths gasped out of her lips as she found her spirit to crawl up again. She climbed up, and like a spider, was washed back down and fell atop of Zarya’s prick, speared over and over.

Each time, her stomach bulged anew, and sometimes she came down so hard the camera wobbled lightly. D.Va eventually found a rhythm, and made the climb to the top of the cock seem as easy as an elevator. She did it nearly automatically, and constantly thrusted her hips forward, making the chair Zarya was tied to wobble and creak, and the bulge in her stomach wander more and more forward, more and more pronounced.

“So easy~” D.Va bragged, toppling the cock over and over with a steady thrusting straddle. She never rose so high that the head could see daylight again, but at least half the shaft was out as often as it was in. The chair creaked and groaned like it was pain. Zarya let out weaker and weaker moans, so many unbefitting of her, as her abs shined and flexed as D.Va worked her hard enough to make her body flex in pleasure. Her fit legs spread wide, keeping D.Va’s access relatively uninhibited. Her blindfold didn’t stop her eyebrows from gesticulating, making all sorts of wild looks, conveying all the pleasure she felt. D.Va all the while kept going, thrusting so fast she melted on the cock.

Their hips kept rocking. Zarya clearly tried to thrust up, though the better part of her body being bound back made it a bit difficult. She kept going, her tied up hips making the back of the chair groan. D.Va couldn’t notice. Her head was nearly lost, so absorbed into her world of riding massive cocks and entertaining the masses of her most loyal fans. She was a sizequeen feeding her hungry court with something more scrumptious than cake. The flavor was rich, and the material would sate them for a long time, but Zarya still seemed hungry for sating.

The girl worked harder and harder to be unbound from her prison. She wished so badly to thrust into D.Va, give the bouncing girl something harder to bounce on. The pre was already sliding down her shaft, making D.Va extra slippery. Her brows slanted, her whole body focused. She moved forward. A loud creak, and followed by her moving further into D.Va. Her bulge grew bigger. She groaned louder, and pushed harder. There was another crack, then another. Suddenly, with a mighty thrust, the chair BURST into pieces, the backboard shattered from the seat, and Zarya was thrusting into D.Va at full strength.  
The little sizequeen’s ride became much faster, upgrading from a pedal bike to a bottle rocket. “O-oh my god!” She screamed, the massive cock moving deeper in, harder in. D.Va could hardly stay on the wild ride. It just kept coming in, pounding her into mincemeat. Her eyes rolled back in awkward ways, her tongue hung from her face as the thrusts left her giggly and stupid. Her ass swallowed Zarya’s prick as eagerly as it could, almost all friction mitigated to near zero. A thousand thrusts a second set fire to D.Va’s head, and she was a perfect, eye rolling slut. And that was fine, that was what she wanted to be. That was how she wanted to look. Just for once.

Zarya came, as she undoubtedly was going to. It was much more than what Mei did. D.Va fell off the lap, exhausted, panting from all the action. Her tongue hung from her mouth, almost touching the floor as she rested. Time passed, the camera just fixated on the muscular woman, bound and gagged, still thrusting the air, fishing for D.Va, as her cock finished drooling the last drop.


	3. The Third, and kinda final, hour, I guess

“That was a lot of fun!” Zarya grinned, putting on her last bit of clothes, her coat fitting over her white tank top. “Though, I wish you told me a bit more about what you had planned? Haha! It was a big surprise when you took out the gag.”

“Yeah, I know.” D.Va replied, their dialogue a muffled mess to the chat, whose only portal to the ongoing scene was far away from the exit from D.Va’s apartment. “I’ll ride ya again later, Zary~”

“Later D.Va. Send me some of the proceeds in the mail, I need a treadmill! Ahaha!” The door shut, and D.Va was “alone” again.

Quickly she ran back over to the computer monitor, grinning as she flexed for the audience. Peace signs, winky face, all of it was on show for her adoring crowd. “Wow, the comments are so cute~ I’m glad you guys like it when I do this stuff. It means a lot!” She grins. “As well, donations are quite high. Well, I got great news for you guys. I have a friend, who you all took a lot of liking to! I’m going to see if she’s willing to join in on this stuff.” D.Va turned her head at the sound of her doorbell. “See? Here she is now! I’ll be right back, and we’ll see if we can get her to flash her tits.” D.Va winked at her webcam, and snuck off to the door to greet her guest.

It wasn’t who she was expecting.

“Angela?”

“Ah, hello Hana.” Mercy grinned, just dressed in a nice little sweater for the cold early summer night. “I was just wondering if I could come in? I hope you can forgive me for such short notice, but Tracer said you were planning on doing something fun, and insisted I come with.”

D.Va winced. “Um.” D.Va stared back into her apartment. There was a broke chair, cum stained bed sheets. She looked back. She knew jack shit about what kinda sexual stuff Mercy got up to, if anything. Angela was pretty quiet, though of course plenty caring. “Sure.” D.Va gulped. “Come on in.”

Angela made herself at home. D.Va even noticed her looking away from D.Va’s monitor, not asking what all the chats and streaming stuff was for. D.Va guided Mercy to a seat in her room, hoping she wouldn’t notice the bed sheets. “Need anything to drink?”

“Actually, I’m feeling like letting loose. I can always call a cab.” 

“Oh?”

“Do you have any alcohol?”

“I’m 19, of course I have alcohol.” D.Va shrugged. “What kind of fun do you think we’re having anyways?”

“Tracer mentioned twister.” Mercy blushed and smiled, laughing into her fist, like it was a sneeze. “You have to get drunk for twister.”

“Y-yeah.” D.Va nodded. “So, um, I’ll just go get some vodka and whiskey.” D.Va raced out to the kitchen, and came back with glasses for the three of them. She wasn’t sure if Tracer drank, but Tracer was probably British enough to know her way around a bottle. “Here we go. Help yourself.” D.Va set the stuff down at the feet of Mercy’s seat. The elegant blonde helped herself. D.Va, with a weirded out expression, ran back over to her computer. “Sorry about that guys, someone else came. Maybe, just maybe…” The doorbell rang again. “Oh shoot!” She got out of her seat, and ran out to go get the door again, her eyes wide and anxious. She made it to the door, and opened it. She was at least thankful it was who was supposed to show up in the first place.

“Hiya Hana! Top of the evenin’ to ya!”

“Hi, Tracer.” D.Va grinned, welcoming her in.

“Please, I’m off the clock. Call me Lena. Easier to say innit?”

“Alright, Lena.” D.Va did a good job of making Tracer’s natural name sound fake on her tongue. 

“Oh, heya Angela!” Lena quickly ran over to Angela. “Ooh, booze!” And of course, instantly helped herself to a class of the signature D.Va drink. D.Va couldn’t help but notice that the bottle was fresh when she got it, and it was already about half empty. 

Now was her chance. 

D.Va quickly moved a tripod of one of the cameras, the one she had setup for her and Mei. She pointed it at Tracer and Mercy. “Alright guys~” D.Va grinned. “Here, we got two more sluts for the lineup.”   
“You what?” Tracer looked up from her glass. D.Va walked in front of the cameras, and with one elegant rip, she ruined the rest of her suit, freeing her and letting her whole naked body be shown. Really, all people were missing out was the rest of her ass, hips, and her navel. Tracer’s eyes went wide. “Hey… What kind of party are we throwing? I thought we were just gonna play games like twister and stuff?”   
“Tracer, do you know why people place twister?” D.Va turned to face the bumbling brit. 

“It is to get close~” Mercy was suddenly very close to Tracer, cupping the brit’s chin in her fingers, playing and toying with her smooth skin.

“H-hey now.” Tracer blushed, her cheeks flushed and pink. Her eyes scanned Mercy, noticing just how aroused her drunken friend was. “Blimey that’s a bulge.”

“I’m glad you noticed~” Mercy snickered. She was acting like she hadn’t even noticed the camera. The blonde puckered lips, and planted a kiss on Tracer. The girl didn’t resist, despite her anxiety she returned the kiss. 

“I dunno about this…” Tracer blushed even as Mery happily undressed her, helping Tracer refill her glass. 

“Just drink~ This will be fun…” Mercy smirked. “I’m not going to lie, I’ve wanted to do this with you for a long time.” She slurped a bit from the glass for Tracer, then handed it over. Mercy rose from her seat, and slipped her skirt and sweater off. She was dressed in very, very right lingerie. It was black and bright red, and looked like it costed a fortune. Her cock was hung and excited between her legs, and her hips were hugged in the embrace of her stockings and garter belts. 

“Bloody hell you were ready for this.” 

D.Va was not ready for that at all.

D.Va pounced onto Tracer’s back, pushing her out of her seat. She forced Tracer onto the bed, spilling some of her drink. “Bloody hell this bed is stickier than a melted sweet! What the hell is this?!” D.Va couldn’t hear her as she readjusted the camera in a hurry, facing Tracer on the bed. D.Va ran back, diving onto Tracer like she was a ball pit. She sloppily made out with Tracer, who proved to be a light weight as she drunkenly returned the kiss. Mercy approached, coming into view of the camera, which got a class side view of all of the action. “Here you go, Mercy~” D.Va grinned, grinding her pussy against Tracer, who was melting like putty under the sun beneath her. “You’ve got your choice of two excellent pussies to examine, doc~”

“Hun, I’m off the clock.” She grined, tracing her fingers over her prick. “Sure, when I’m working, my job is to heal, but when I’m off the clock, I don’t examine or doctor…” She slides her prick right between the shell of pussies, pushing her cock head against the mushed slits. Both girls shuddered, their tits pressed against each other, their arms wrapped so their hug was steady. Mercy reared back, and pounded into Tracer. “I destroy~” Tracer was obliterated beneath her. D.Va blinked, and Tracer had already cum her brains out. She couldn’t believe what she was watching. Mercy did all these crazy exotic things. She had a buzzer at the end of her cock, which stimulated the fuck out of Tracer’s clit when she thrusted, but she was doing crazier things too. She was angling oddly, and moving in such a way that she hilted. It was minutes, and Tracer was already screaming she was cumming. And that wasn’t even the end of it. She must have came five more times before Mercy felt fit to grace Tracer’s cunt with a single drop of cum. Mercy pulled out, leaving Tracer a groveling cream pie, dripping out of her lips down and around her ass, and onto the floor. Some of the cream filling even glazed D.Va’s lips lightly. Mercy snuck a sip of her drink.

Zarya and Mercy could have a battle over size versus technique, and Mercy would win. Tracer looked broken, giggling for a long time, her eyes rolled back, her tongue hanging loosely. She was inoperable. And it was D.Va’s turn for that. 

The cock pressed against her perfect pink mound. D.Va shuddered. She didn’t know how to feel, how to react. She nervously glanced over at the camera, and then back at Mercy right before she thrusted. Then, it was all a blur. She passed out as she was crashed into.

…  
Birds whistled outside as D.Va came to. The room smelled like booze, and at least five different girl’s cum. Mercy was to her right, Tracer was to her left. The camera’s recording light was off. D.Va rose unsteadily, somehow emerging from the girl pile without disturbing the hungover women. D.Va tiptoed over to her computer, trying to piece together what happened to her stream after she left. In the chat, there were a few messages she didn’t remember writing. Mercy must have written them, smoothing over the transition. From what she could gather, Mercy just did this amazing thrust that was so powerful it took D.Va out in one blow. The chat made jokes about how they never heard a girl moan so much about cumming before. There was also nothing short of ten grand in her donation account. She couldn’t believe it. She checked to see who all the donators were, only to find a large chunk of it was from an Angela Ziegler. 

So it came to pass, that D.Va’s infamous “Slut Stream” ended. None of the girls talked about it, and none of D.Va’s fans would acknowledge that these happen. But there was that itch.   
D.Va was a natural performer, narcissistic, and pretty horny. The itch would come, and suddenly, a link would be sent out to all of her followers in the top ranks of donations. They would come on to wide variety of girls and situations, all hungry to just get the exhibition side of them out. There was booze, good times, and eventually D.Va found a way to fit in video games. So long as they had a rumble pack.

FIN FUCKERS

**Author's Note:**

> saltyteafutas.tumblr.com
> 
> watch me


End file.
